Kuroko No Basket!
by ShortXCakeXLover
Summary: The Generation Of Miracles had once been the greatest middle school team in Japan. There was one man they called the Phantom 6th man. After Teiko (middle school), they all split up to different high schools. During high school, they decided to meet up and have a "Miracle Day." Just the six of them, when something happens between them. *All characters!*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**HELLO EVERYONE! I am working with with my best buddy! please enjoy the Kuroko no basket Chap! Thank you!**

* * *

As Aomine Daiki made the last shot in the game, the buzzer rang.

"The Teiko Middle School won again this year!" The announcer said.

The crowd went wild. The team can hear their fans cheer, but they weren't satifisied. They wanted something, more than the crowd's cheering.

" HAVE MY BABIES!" One girl yelled.

Akashi sighed as he faced the team. He gave them a gentle smile. The team went to their locker room. There was silence.

"Well, I guess this is our last game together." Midorima said holding his lucky item.

"Whatever, not like we are going to play again. Also we are splitting up." Daiki replied.

Kuroko walked up to Aomine. He held up a fist. Aomine walked away, leaving kuroko there. Akashi saw from a distance, so he quickly changed and went to kuroko. Kuroko looked at Akashi in the eyes. He made a quick peck on his lips. Kuroko stepped back in shock.

"Well, this could be a good bye kiss?" Akashi said.

Kuroko was flustered, and Kise started crying behind them.

"I don't want to leave you guys!" Kise weeped.

Midorima looked at him disgusted, then he left the room. Kuroko finished changing, and went to comfort Kise. Murasakibara licked his fingers, and left the room with his chips.

"Kurokocchi! Don't leave me!" Kise said putting his face in Kuroko's chest.

"Hai. I won't, but I have to. We cannot stay together, but you will be in my heart. It is not your fault for leaving all of us. We just have our paths." Kuroko said patting his head.

Kise stopped crying and left kuroko with Akashi in the locker room.

" Tetsuya aren't you hungry? Want to get a bite with me?" Akashi said, looking at him.

Kuroko looked at him.

" No, I am n-" Kuroko stomach growled.

Akashi gives a gentle smile and holds kuroko by the hand.

"I am fine by myself, Akashi-kun." Kuroko said.

(Time lap)

Kuroko and Akashi entered the restaurant. It wasn't fancy like, but a decent looking one. As the waiter asked them the number of people there were.

"Private please." Akashi said.

As the waiter brought them to the private area, they sat down across from each other. Akashi stared at Kuroko in the eyes. Kuroko's eyes sparkled. He looked the other way, blushing brightly. Akashi ordered tofu soup, while Kuroko ordered a vanilla milkshake. The order came quicker than they thought it would.

Kuroko took his vanilla milkshake and started drinking, while on the other side, Akashi was enjoying his soup.

(Time laps)

Akashi has finished his soup while Kuroko was still drinking. They paid and went outside.

"Akashi-kun, thank you for the meal." Kuroko said.

"You're welcome, it's not much though." Akashi replied.

"Now, I should be taking my leave. For now, goodbye." Kuroko said.

Kuroko turned around, but Akashi grabbed his wrist and pulled him to his lips. Kuroko's eyes widen. The only word Akashi said in his head was, "_sweet_." Kuroko pulled back, wiping his lips. Kuroko turned back and left without a word.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Ni hao**

**Welcome, Hoped you enjoyed the chapter! My friend is so nice, so the credits go to her! MWAHAHAHA! Thank me also , for writing...stay tuned for more, and hint of yaoi! **

**BYE BI!**


	2. The New Schools

Rakuzan: The Emperor, Akashi Seijūrō, the captain of the Generation of Miracles, transferred over to this school after his last year at Teiko.

Tōō Gakuen Academy: The Ace of the Generation of Miracles, Aomine Daiki, and the old manager for Teiko basketball, Momoi Satsuki, attends this school, where Aomine likes to skip classes to sleep on the rooftop.

Kaijou Academy: The Perfect Copy, Kise Ryouta, transferred to Kaijou Academy. The blonde is an outgoing spirit to the Kaijou basketball team.

Shuutoku: The Monster, Midorima Shintarō, attends Shuutoku. Midorima still carries around all of his lucky items from the oha asa horoscope.

Yosen: The Giant, Murasakibara Atsushi, went to Yosen High. He loves eating his sweets and for what everyone can tell, doesn't care about basketball.

Seirin: The Phantom 6th Man, Kuroko Tetsuya, went to Seirin. He found a new light, Kagami Taiga, and he intends to make Seirin, and Kagami, the best in Japan.

* * *

**A/N:**

**NI HAO! **

**my fellow friends...Again, credits go to my best buddy... (she wrote it , this chap) **

**please get the time to write a review!**

**STAY TUNED, FOR MORE ROMANCE AND EPIC BASKET BALL**


	3. Kaijou and Rakuzan High School!

_Rakuzan High School:_

Akashi opened the door, the principle was right in front.

"Welcome to Rakuzan high school. As you see, I am the principal of Rakuzen." The man said.

Akashi just nodded and looked at the hallway. There was a boy running down towards him. The teen boy had black hair combed to the left side. He smiled,

"Welcome to Rakuzan High school." The teen said.

Akashi looked at him, he nodded.

"My name Shuzo Nijimura, used to be first s-". He stopped.

Akashi stared at him, _Shuzo Nijimura._

"Akashi? Akashi Seijuro?" Niji asked.

Niji patted Akashi shoulder, they smiled lightly.

* * *

_Kaijou High School:_

Kise yawned and he looked at his school. It was plain outside, but inside was a whole new world. He walked around the building, nothing new to him. Just some classrooms, long hallways, and an office.

"I wish Kurokocchi was here." Kise said with a pout.

One random guy passed by him, with a stare, then the other girl fainted. He was confused. The principal walked up to him.

"Welcome to Kaijou High School! Wait one moment, there will be a person to guide you." The principal said patting Kise shoulder.

Kise smiled as he walked around a bit, until he heard a sound.

"Oi! Kise! Follow me! I am your tour guide!" The boy yelled.

Kise looked at him, he walked towards the boy. The guy took him to many places, including the cafeteria, rooms, office, and finally the gym. When they entered the gym, there was so much sound.

The whistle rang. Kise and the guy walked inside, it was humid. All of them were playing basketball, nothing more or less. Everyone stared at Kise, they never met anyone with bright yellow hair. The couch told them to continue while he went to Kise.

"Welcome to the Kaijou High, as you see you will be joining the basketball team. We enter many different tournaments, so nothing new to you I guess." The coach said.

"My name is Kise Ryouta. I would be glad to join the basketball team." Kise replied.

"You haven't received your schedule did you? Anyways, you will be coming to the gym a lot. Our team is from Kanagawa." The coach said.

Kise smiled, then looked at the team. They seem to work hard compared to the Miracle Team.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hi guys! Long time no see! Well sorry for the slow update...We have tight schedule.. Q o Q...**

**Yeah...I did not read the Manga...Can anyone help me? PLEASE...I didn't do my best on Rakuzan high school...TT^TT...**

**Yeah..please through the PM messaging, thank you!**

**Also**

**there shall be 2 school each chapter!**

**CIAO CIAO...FOR NOW**

**PLEASE REVIEW YOUR THOUGHTS...AND CREDITS GO TO MY BUDDY!**


	4. Shutoko And Yosen

Chapter 3: Yosen and Shutoko High School!

* * *

Yosen High School:

Murasakibara walked around the building wondering if he should enter or not. He took out a bag of chips, and started eating. Few minutes passed, he licked his fingers. He made a decision, go inside.

He opened the school door, nothing new. Just hallways, offices, and rooms. Murasakibara looked at the time he was late. It didn't bother him, he had to make a choice if he wanted to go in or not. Murasakibara walked to the office. There were young ladies typing on the computer. One lady glared at him,

"And who might you be?" The old lady asked.

Murasakibara looked at her,

"New student," He simply said.

The old lady called out the principle, he looked at him. After a long pause he finally knew he was new.

He walked towards him,

"Welcome to Yosen High School! You must be?" He asked.

" *Sigh*Murasakibara Atsushi, new student." He replied while taking out a bag of pocky.

"Oh right! Be right back, someone will tour you around the school." The principal went to the office, and called on the phone.

(Few minutes Pass = + =)

The door slammed open, another student. He had his bang covering his left eye, and a gentle smile. He walked towards Murasakibara, they looked at each other.

"Hi my name is Himuro Tatsuya, welcome to Yosen High School. I shall be your guide." He said with a sweet smile.

"Murasakibara Atsushi, hi." He said while eating pocky.

They went outside, went to different rooms, the cafeteria, different offices, and last the gym.

(Gym)

He opened the door, there were loud noises. Murasakibara looked at the gym, wide and big. The students were running 50 laps, (daily , except friday). Himuro explained the schedule, while Murasakibara was eating chocolate.

* * *

***School ends***

"Anyways, thats it for the day! Hope you like the school, on Tuesday we shall start basketball, or what ever the teacher says." Himuro said.

"Sure, bye." He replied leaving.

Shutoku High School:

A bright morning, for Midorima. He did his "daily" things, and bought his lucky item.

_(Lucky Item: Plush doll kirby 0_0)_

He rode his bicycle all the way to school, only thing he said there. _Big_. He entered the school, it was okay, nothing new or anything. There was a boy standing there smiling brightly.

"Hahaha, Welcome to Shutoku High School! My name is Takao Kazunari! I shall be your helper throughout the whole day!" Takao said with a smile.

"Hn, Midorima Shintarō. Are we allowed to head to class first?" He said holding his plushy.

"W-wait, don't want a tour in the school? You sure? It's nice to be in your class! Shall we go?" Takao said holding on to his arm.

"Hn, I can tour while going to classes. Now can we, I don't want to be late for anything." He replied.

"Sure!" Takao said.

* * *

_***Math Class***_

Classroom door opens, everyone stared at Takao and Midorima.

"Why welcome, to math class. My name is Park. Takao and Midorima please introduce yourself in front of the class." He said stopping the lesson.

"Hi! Takao Kazunari! Please to meet you!" He said with a big bow.

The girls giggled, but the teacher yelled at them to be quiet.

"Hn, Midorima Shintarō." He said.

The girls stared at him, the class went silent.

"Okay now please take your seats, you shall sit together in the back of the classroom."

**_( 5 periods pass)_**

"Wahh, i'm so hungry! Lets go to the cafeteria now!" Takao said rubbing his stomach.

"Fine." Midorima replied since he got annoyed.

(Cafeteria)

They got their trays and sat in front of each other.

(Lunch: Rice with miso soup)

Takao took a big scoop of soup. He smiled, then laughed.

"Takao, don't laugh while eating. It's disgusting." He said.

"Haha, don't worry. Always like this!" He replied.

(5 periods pass…)

_(Time: 6 pm)_

It was dismissal time, everyone left. Midorima and Takao left, the building.

"Ah! Bye Midorima! I hope you enjoyed your day~." He said with a big smile.

"Hn." That was Midorima final word before leaving.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**Hello...T^T i am a shamed I have not posted in a long TIMEE! Sorry, my plans got tighter and i have to work more... **_

_**Feel free to comment! The comments are getting lonely...=_=**_

_**Credit: **_

_**MA FRIEND**_


End file.
